


Pink ears turning Red.

by CamWritesThings



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Masochism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamWritesThings/pseuds/CamWritesThings
Summary: "I am lonely." Thats how he started down this path, scrimping and saving for a Companion™.They are 1/3rd human/animal hybrids, bred and used for companionship and other uses. And He has always thought little piggies were cute..Self Indulgent and very nasty fic written for my friends OC. I will add more As I feel until Inspiration runs dry.
Relationships: Owner/Charli (OC)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Don't read this unless you are into very very S&M consenting underage slavery fic. Might turn into love.  
> Again. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat.

He sits up in bed, yawning with a load groan as he stretches. The ruffled mess of hair on his head gets a slow hand through it in a lazily attempt to settle it into something resembling normalcy. As He swings his legs over the side of the bed, all he can think about is what he is going to go get today. He had placed a viewing appointment for today in just a few hours. He smiles to himself as he gets up out of bed and stretches again, wandering through his room to the door.  
Today is the day.  


His car pulls up the gravel driveway to the innocent looking simple building in the middle of the field. The sound of gravel crunching and rolling under his tires temporarily drowning out the soft classical music playing inside his car. But that soon stops as he parks, taking the keys out and putting them in his black jeans pocket before getting out of his car. He licks his lips as he walks to the door.  
  
Not even 20 minutes later, he’s holding a small dossier, reading through it.

“Hmm… too old.”

He sets that one down and picks up the next one, noticing on the cover a red stamp that reads “Not Suitable Around Families.” That piques his interest as he opens it.

“5 Years old.” “Dismissive Attitude.” “Corporal Punishment Ineffective. “Caging Required.”

“Perfect.” He sets it down, not even needing to look at the other three dossiers in the stack. He looks up at the sales rep across the table from him and says as he holds up the stamped document folder,

“This One.”

The man across the table clears his throat and reaches out to take it.

“Are you sure, sir? There are no returns or refunds on this one. You’ll have to sign a waiver and a form allowing us to perform a background check.”

“That’s all fine, it doesn’t matter. She will be perfect for me and my home. Will I be able to take her home today?”

“Yes Sir, that will not be a problem. But again, I want you to be sure. This one is very rebellious when she gets comfortable. Not even our bulls were able to tame her.”

“I want her. I can handle it. I will not be back to sue. And I won’t be on the news either.”

“Very well, sir.”

And with that, the man leaves the room. He waits for only 10 minutes. Then the door opens and in walks.

A short 4-foot-tall, little girl, no shirt on but checkered bloomers covering her lower half. Her skin is a soft pink, shoeless and very human looking except for the ears that are folded on top of themselves midway on top of her head poking out of her vibrantly blond curly hair that frames her girlish face with the most unhuman feature about her, her pig nose coming out in a small wrinkled snout.

She looks up at him, giving a small oink as she walks over. “Hello.” He says down to her, kneeling to be eye level with her bright blue eyes, reaching out and gently rubbing his palm and thumb against her soft peach fuzz covered forehead, petting up into her hair. “You are coming home with me, okay?”  
She looks up at him and nods, nuzzling her soft fine hair into his pam, giving another little squeak before reaching up and taking his hand into her very very small one. “Good girl~” He purrs at her, smiling as he squeezes her hand and stands up, turning his head to face the man who brought her in. “Anything else I need to know?”

The man shakes his head, “No, but we do offer in house brand of food that can be delivered to you weekly for her as well as a wide assortment of enrichment products to help keep her occupied. However, sir you might have to be creative with product #0080085, She-“

“0080085?” He asks. “Oh, my apologies sir. That was her inhouse id number, sir. You may name her whatever you wish. Just be consistent sir, she is very smart.”

“I see.” He says, lightly squeezing the little girl’s hand at her unfortunate number. She squeezes back, giving a little oink up to him, to which he smiles before turning back to the man. “Enrichment products?”

“Oh, yes sir. Toy and puzzles as such, however this one has shown little interest in those, nor in any of the intimacy toys we provide. She tries them once and then gets bored.”

“I see.” He says again. “What did she like then?” The man pauses for a second and leans in conspiratorially, whispering “Well, Sir, she seems to respond positively to.. negative physical interactions, Sir, if you understand. “ He looks down at the girl as she stands there, rocking on her feet, looking bored. He looks back up at the man. “Tell me, what exactly?”

“Well sir, She likes being hurt. She seems to love it. The more the better. That is why our bulls and corporal punishment have proven ineffective in disciplining her. She gets off on it, Sir.” The man says, leaning back.

“If that is not a problem sir, then She is all yours. You’ve already paid for one of our products so all you have to do is leave this room with her.”

“I see. Then let’s leave.” He says that last part looking down at Her, squeezing her hand. She nods up at him giving a little oink of affirmation. The man smiles and claps his hands once. “Well, sir I’m so glad you’ve decided on it. I hope you enjoy your companion and have a good rest of your day.” The man steps out of the way, bowing a little as He and Her leave.

As then leave the building and start walking to the car through the gravel parking lot, the pauses when he notices Her hitching in her step every other one, little squeaks coming from her snout. As he watches her, walking a little slower to she can keep up, he notices her seeming to dig her heels and feet down into the gravel, whimpering under breath with every step as her pink face flushes a deeper red so slowly. “Oh.. my.” He thinks. “This is going to be fun.~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut. Ends in Cliff hanger though, so be warned.

He put Her in the back seat of his car as they drive away. And she sits there with her snout pressed against the window, eyes flashing back and forth at all the things passing by. He chuckles at her innocence and makes quick work of the drive home while she chirps and oinks at all the exciting things.

As they pull up to the house, she is practically bouncing in the car seat, snout smears all over the window. It’s the middle of the day as they enter the house, His hand holding hers before he steps inside and lets it go. “This is your new home.” He says, looking down at her as he takes off his shoes by the door.

“Go explore it… pig.. Hmm, I need to think of a name for you.” He says before she turns and runs around the small house, going from room to room as he slowly walks into the kitchen. He gets a glass of water for himself as he hears her run into the room with a little oink and goes up to him making grabby hands at the glass.

“Hmm? You want some water?” She nods and makes more grabby hands in the air before he chuckles and hands him his glass, it so large in her small hands. She squeaks in happiness as she takes many long gulps, her head tilted back, the water running down her chin onto her bare chest. He can’t help but stare as the water leaves a clear shining trail between a few of her small, exposed belly nipples, each one the water passes making it stand up a little. He swallows dryly and as he watches, She finishes the glasses and notices him staring. She licks her own lips as she hands the glass back to him with a little oink and He blinks and clears his throat, taking it from her

“Ah..hmm. Thirsty, were you?” He chuckles, dryly, as he sets the glass on the counter and refills it for himself, turning away from Her for just a moment. When he turns back though, She is standing there, bloomers on the kitchen floor, looking up at him as one of her hands twirls a lock of hair in front of her eyes and the other slowly slides up and down her belly teats, rubbing the cool water into them, making them stand up in the air.

She oinks softly up at him as she spreads her legs just a little on the cold kitchen floor, her hand dipping between her legs as she looks up at him, biting her lip. He just stares and stares as she plays with herself, making little squeaks and moans. After a moment of standing there, She pulls her fingers away from her body and holds them up to Him, her juices dripping off them in a slow long string. He can’t help but kneel a little bit, brining her hand into his mouth, his hand grasping her wrist, engulfing it in the size difference. He closes his eyes as he laps up the offered honey with his rough tongue, the little fingers in his mouth curling against the wriggling appendage as she squeaks and rubs her thighs together, her ear tips and cheeks going pink.

With a wet pop he pulls her fingers out of his mouth and looks into her eyes from where he kneels. She looks back at him, squeaking at him just so quietly before she spreads her legs again on the floor, turning her gaze down to his other hand. He looks between her legs, seeing her honey run down her thigh in a clear sticky drip and his hand moves on its own, his larger body covering her fat little pussy completely, his index and middle finger dipping between burning hot and dripping lips to curl into her core. She squeals softly, the hand being held by the wrist in His, clenching in the air as her insides do the same around his fat fingers. They stretch her out as the curl and squirm inside her wet tunnel, the little pig girl shuddering as she stands there, her legs shaking.

“Goood Girl.. You know exactly what I want from you don’t you?” He asks, his voice a low growl as he roughly fingers his new “Companion.” She Nods rapidly, oinking out loudly as her hips jerk on his fingers, grinding them deeper in her, the rough heel of his palm grinding just as roughly into the stiff clit that pokes up into it. “God.. you are a wet little slut.” He rumbles as he shoves a third finger into her tiny pussy, stretching it till it hurts. But She just squeals loudly, her thighs and knees quiver as her insides milk against those invading members, the girth of it stretching her almost to the point of real pain. She does not seem to care though as she grinds her hips down on his fingers, trying to get them deeper into her, her honey dripping down to his knuckles and onto the cool floor where they cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE DIRTY~

She clenches on him as he basically milks his first orgasm out of her, roughly fingering his little pig. She drenches his hand with a squeal as she quivers against both his hands, her eyes squeezed shut. He doesn’t even wait before he pulls his wet fingers out of her pussy and scoops her up into His arms, swiftly carrying her to his bed room. She only wiggles a little bit, her ears and cheeks pink, her eyes dazed, as she gets set on the bed on her back. He pauses a moment though as he just looks her over, his pig squirming lightly on his soft sheets, naked and fully exposed to him. She looks up at him as she comes down and licks her lips, spreading her legs on the bed, as she slides her hand down to her small pussy and spreads those lips invitingly, revealing her pink petals and throbbing little nubbin at the top of her slit. His eyes wash over her as he drinks it all in before settling on her still clenching and throbbing fuck tunnel. The hole oozing honey down into her ass crack and onto the sheets.

He hasn’t felt this aroused since he was a teenager. He tears at his pants and swiftly unbuttons them, fishing his cock out while still wearing them. She oinks as she sees his size, the throbbing length almost the size of her forearm, and drooling slick precum from the slit at the tip. She makes grabby hands again, but this time it is towards his fat cock, hunger flashing in her eyes. He laughs softly and leans over her, letting his length slide against her pussy as he grinds against it on the lips. That alone makes her squeak and squirm, arching her hips under him as he drags his cock head between her lips, those lips barely able to fit it between them.

He reaches down and sets his hand over both his cock and hand over her pussy, engulfing the smaller pussy as he makes a little tunnel for himself to bump against her clit over and over. His other hand goes straight on her neck, squeezing it lightly and holding her still so she can’t wiggle out of place as he grinds, his precum oozing out into her folds as her pussy tunnel drenches his shaft and balls when they bump against it.

“fuck.. You’re so hot, you little slut. You want my big fat cock so bad, don’t you?”

She just nods against his hand, chin bumping on his wrist as he keeps teasing her, her own little hands reaching down to pinch at a set of her nipples, pulling and twisting them as she groans and squeaks. They quickly become reddened and stiff. He watches her play with herself as he grinds, huffing at the display hotly, his cock throbbing with his desire to plunge it into her. Soon she moves onto another set of her nipples, doing the same there, this time digging her blue painted fingernails into them roughly, making herself squeal as she grips them so tight in her fingers like cute little nipples shouldn’t be. He squeezes her neck tighter, his heart hammering in his ears as he breathes out slow and hot, leaning down to kiss her roughly while simultaneously pushing the tip of his head lower and setting it against her entrance. She whimpers in the kiss, immediate setting her small hands on his jawline and caress his face as he pushes his tongue into her small mouth roughly, past her flat teeth. She opens her mouth eagerly to accept him, whimpering as she feels his hand squeeze her throat tighter and his cock head twitch against her entrance, the anticipation killing her. He wastes no time, pushing in all the way to her womb as he gives her his first thrust, feeling her tight walls grip the shaft so hard. She squeals into his kiss, her breath washing out of her snout against his nose and cheek, as his cock head mashes hard against her cervix, barely fitting half the length in her as she is so small. He groans in the kiss, breaking it quickly and moving his mouth to one of her ears to bite it so hard, digging in his teeth enough to leave a deep indent in her skin. She squeals hard, grinding his cock head against her sensitive cervix entrance as she squirms and humps down on him, wanting more even though she can’t fit more. He tugs at her ear as he pulls his hips back so his cock head tugs at her entrance, threatening to pull out. She tries to wrap her short legs around his hip but doesn’t get a chance as he thrusts it back into her harder than the first time, his heart hammering in his ears as he smashes against her interior again. And then Again. Her legs straighten as she squeals, thrashing in pleasure and pain as she tosses her head back and forth making her ear get tugged even harder than he could do alone as he fucks her. He thrusts it in and out of her, mashing and grinding his teeth into her ear as he does so, his hand squeezing her throat hard enough to make her gasp and cough, unable to squeal as her face turns such a dark shade of red. If he was looking he’d notice her pussy lips getting just as dark, the little piglet girl gushing out honey with every thrust onto the sheets around his cock. He growls and groans, his cock flexing inside her as he mashes it against her cervix again, grinding his hips to make it swirl inside her deepest depths, pausing his thrusting to breathe.

“Fuck.. god damn.. you want my cum so bad don’t you, you little slut?” He growls down at her, letting go of her bright red ear, the blood rushing around it except for the pale white marks he made in it with his teeth, his Mark evident. She nods, struggling to even squeak as her wet mouth opens, gasping in little wheezes since he hasn’t lessened his squeeze on her throat, her eyes looking dizzy.

“You almost got it just then.. God you are so tight.. So warm inside..” He gives short little thrusts, hammering slower on her interior wall again and again as he rolls his head, lavishing in the pleasure while his own face flushes. He moans loudly, squeezing her throat as his cock flexes hard, his body almost reaching that edge again. “Fuuuck fuck fuuck. God.. Yes.. I’m gonna wreck you, little piggy.~” He lilts, his voice a low gravelly rumble, his eyes locked on her eyes again, a deep fire inside himself to match the fire burning in her own dizzy eyes. She whimpers, coughing and gagging before he pulls his cock out of her pussy, resting it against her lips again. She manages to let out a loud squeal and whimper despite the choking, trying to put her legs around his hip to stop him but lacking the strength from her multiple orgasms she’s suffered from his rough thrashing against her cervix and pussy. Not to mention the blood rushing in her ears and spot in her eyes from his coke, the little pig so lost in pain and pleasure that she can barely manage to tap his ass with her hooves. He blinks for a moment as he realizes that she has hooves now, her small hands on his chest having turned into slick black hands where instead of fingers she has three hard blue nails. Her snout has gotten more pig like as she looks up into his eyes, whimpering heavily, coughing before he releases his hand a bit. “Oh ho ho~ I fucked you so hard you went back to an animal a bit, eh?~” He leans down and kisses her forehead in tenderness he hasn’t shown her since they walked in the door just over an hour ago. “I’ll make a little pig of you when I’m done.~” He whispers between her eyes and she nods enthusiastically, oinking loudly as she grinds her hips up and back again his cock, adding even more slick honey to it as she does so.

“Good girl. ~” He purrs down at her and She whimpers, her eyes fluttering as her face and cheeks blush just the slightest bit darker at the praise. He lets go of her neck and takes his hand off her burning hot pussy where it has rested helping guide his cock, so he didn’t pull out of her before he was ready. He sits back on his knees, panting as she squirms, a hoof of hers going to her throat and feeling the red marks slowly darkening to a bruise under the skin. He does, however, grab one of her ears and start pulling her head towards his hard cock standing proudly in his lap. Since she was still laying on her back, the pull makes her squeal as she is roughly guided, scrambling to get closer without her ear being pulled off until her wet snout is pressed into his balls. She needs not instruction or command as she kisses and sniffs against his fat sack, the orbs moving inside it as she presses into it, making her a flesh mask of his musk and scent, her lips kissing and sucking on the skin. He pets on her golden hair so softly, rubbing that bitten ear on the base before slowly dragging his fingernail inside, poking into it and making her squeak again, her hand hooves pushing into her sopping cunt and roughly fingering herself. She whimpers though when his hand on her head grips her hair in a hard bundle and tugs her away by it. His other hand holds the base of his cock and he pushes the head against her lips, looking expectantly down at her as she looks up at him submissively. She opens her lips and takes his cock head into her mouth, her small tongue lapping under that tip, her lips shielding the head and flare from her teeth as she slowly pushing it into her maw, eyes closing. He sighs happily she does so and groans as he feels her lapping sloppily on his flesh before she tries pushing it down into her throat, gagging only lightly, stopping just a few inches in her maw, more than half left out. He laughs softly and grips her ears again in his hands and starts pushing her down, the little pig girl coughing and gagging around his cock as it invades her throat, her tummy rolling. She swallows around it in reflex, whimpering and gagging as he starts to thrust it in and out of the entrance of her throat, her hooves going back to her pussy and rubbing it furiously, her swollen abused lips so tender under her own rough touch.

“Oh fuck.. I’m gonna cum, piggie~. I’m going to cum..” He warns, his breath fast and hitches as he fucks her face faster before shoving it hard into her throat again, shoving it down her neck, bulging it as he shudders and she squeals, her pussy shooting a gush of thick honey onto the sheets between her knees and thighs. His own cock flares in that tight throat, the tip spewing rope after rope after rope of thick salty cum into her throat and straight into her tummy, his heavy sack drawn up as it empties into his new fuck pig girl. After a few moments where he pants and groans, her throat milking him, one of her hooves pressing into her bruised throat to rub that throbbing length inside it, tears streaming down her cheeks, he pulls out in a swift pull, shuddering with his sensitivity. She coughs and burps, her tummy rolling, but as soon as she catches one breath, she puts her soaking hoovers over her mouth to keep it shut as her tummy rebels, that cum inside it now pushed up to stream, burning, out her nostrils. He just watches as his cock twitches in the comparatively cold air, his little pig swallowing it back down except for the white strings dripping down to her wrists from her snout. He reaches out and pets her hair, cooing softly.

“Oh good girl.. good girl.. That’s right. Keep it inside, baby pig.” She whimpers and nods, nuzzling up into his hand as she keeps swallowing, panting through her nose, a little more cum mixed with snot streaming out and making a brief bubble before popping. After another moment of her panting and nuzzling his petting hand she uncovers her mouth, her face so so so very red and flushed, opening her mouth and showing her pretty insides, no cum left out of her tummy, just slick with saliva on her soft pink tongue and white teeth, her throat entrance and little uvula red from the abuse. “Oh good girl.” He purrs, leaning down to kiss her forehead again and then wiping her snotty cum from her snout and onto her shoulder.

“Did you have fun?~” He purrs, lips barely a hair away from her skin. She responds by pushing up into them with her forehead before following up by pushing her lips to his in a soft kiss, nodding her tear streaked, messy haired, red and flushed face, her sore marked ear flopping with her enthusiasm.

“Good.~”


End file.
